Love's Amiss Hanker
by aMmM
Summary: The story of James Potter and Lily James
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 _This is Worse! _  
  
50 years ago  
  
"Pothead! Give that back to me!" Lily squealed to James. James Potter and Lily James were bad enemies at HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY. The worst thing is, they belong to the same house (Gryffindor Lions) and it was their fifth year here.  
  
"Run for it Lily!" Peter Pettigrew shouted hopelessly.  
  
Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were laughing hard like maniacs.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor!" A voice broke in. It was Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Transfiguration teacher and the head professor of the Gryffindor house. "As far as I'm concerned, students are not allowed to laugh too hard! You're disturbing studious students." He was looking sternly at Remus and Sirius. "No one is allowed to shout and run in the corridors."  
  
"We are sorry for what we did professor. It was James. He got my diary and -"  
  
"That's enough Lily. You and the boys are to go back to your dormitory at once or proceed to the library and do your homework." Professor Dumbledore interrupted Lily's confession and went back to his office.  
  
Lily stomped her foot, grabbed her diary back and ran off to the Gryffindor common room. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter on the other hand didn't go back to the dormitory or to the library either. They went to the grounds outside. It was a fine, sunny day.  
  
"Marauders, are you ready?" James asked.  
  
"Yes we are!" The three replied enthusiastically.  
  
They went to the Quidditch field, got their brooms and flew away. The Marauders played the whole afternoon, not remembering that they have loads of homework to do.  
  
"Looks like those gits are having a great time, Severus." Lucius Malfoy commented.  
  
Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were students from the Slytherin Snake house - the enemies of the Marauders.  
  
"Why don't you play with them?" Severus asked.  
  
Lucius got his wand. He directed it to the bludger and CRACK!!! Mr. Argus Filch's window has been hit.  
  
"Someone broke my window!" Mr. Filch, a dropped out student and now the castle's caretaker, yelled. He looked outside and saw James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
"I guess we broke something." Sirius informed them.  
  
"Oh no! It's Filch's window!" Peter shouted.  
  
"We need to apparate back to our house." Remus said.  
  
Then, they vanished.  
  
"Where are they?" Mr. Filch was puzzled.  
  
"Phew! That was close!" Sirius sighed.  
  
Unfortunately, they apparated to Professor Dumbledore's room.  
  
"Oh no!" Peter shouted. "We're in trouble."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "It seems that today, you've violated several school rules; not to mention breaking Mr. Filch's window. I think you boys deserve to be punished." Professor Dumbledore said. "Don't you think?"  
  
"What Sir? Take out points from Gryffindor again?" Sirius asked, crossing his fingers.  
  
"I won't take out points this time Mr. Black. Instead, you're going to receive detention." Professor Dumbledore demanded. "Peter, you clean the dungeon and the rooms in the 1st floor. Remus, you clean all the rooms in the 2nd floor and the North Tower. Sirius, you clean all the rooms in the 3rd and 4th floor. and. James, you will clean all the rooms in the 5th and 6th floor.no explanations, no exemptions." Professor Dumbledore ordered. "You'll start your detention at 19 hundred hours and you are going to do all of this without magic! You are all dismissed."  
  
The Marauders went out of the room, bearing their "What's?!" in their mind. As they were heading to their common room, they met Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape who blocked their way, their wands out.  
  
"So you guys are going to have detention, eh? Poor gits."  
  
"They're going to clean the whole castle."  
  
"Stand out of the way or else-" Sirius confronted their enemies with a hothead.  
  
"-Or else what?" Lucius asked pathetically.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Remus suggested.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter went back to the Gryffindor common room. At exactly 7 in the evening, they got their cleaning gadgets and proceeded to their respective assignments. James, Sirius and Peter finished their tasks at 10 in the evening. They met up in the Great Hall.  
  
"Where's Remus?" James eyed them in bewilderment.  
  
"Brought to the hospital wing again and in the Shrieking Shack because of the 'Full Moon mania'." Peter answered.  
  
They decided to go back to their common room. There, they waited for Remus until it was dawn.  
  
"I guess we need to help Remus." James said, yawning.  
  
To his astonishment, Sirius and Peter had dozed off. He laid there on his four-poster, gazing outside the window, waiting for Remus. After several minutes, snores ruled over the lightly lit room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02_Gryffindor vs. Slytherin_  
  
"James, wake up. Get dressed now. Don't you remember? It's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! Go, go, go!" Arthur Weasly, the Gryffindor's team keeper for Quidditch bellowed.  
  
Yawning and dizzy, James got up and searched for his scarlet robes. His eyelids were too heavy to carry. For him, Quidditch is the best sport (not to mention dangerous) and the best thing in this world but not for this time, especially being tired from the detention. James was the team's seeker and the best, he thought.  
  
"The team will be waiting for you at the field." Arthur said, leaving James' sight.  
  
When he was ready, he went down to the field. Other students and professors cheered when he arrived. He spotted Sirius and Peter on the sits. Beside them was Lily. Where is Remus?, he wondered. He approached his team and Arthur was giving them some last minute instructions.  
  
"Team's ready?" Asked Madam Hoot, the Quidditch instructor.  
  
Both teams met at their starting points. "Team captains, shake hands." Madam Hoot commanded. Arthur Weasly and Lucius Malfoy shook each other's hand. Each tightened their grips that made them feel their bones are going to crack! "Okay everybody. I want a clean game from all of you." She eyed the players and continued. "The quaffle is released and the game. begins!"  
  
The players zoomed up in the field and as usual, James soared above all the players with his Comet Shooting Star racing broomstick. He was tired but he has only one thing on his mind, to LOOK FOR THE GOLDEN SNITCH!  
  
SWOOSH! A bludger passed, narrowly hitting him. "That was close!" Molly Finnigan, one of the Gryffindor beaters hit the bludger that passed James and directed it to the Slytherins.  
  
"Umm. I, er, sorry, um, for commin' late. Ur, ei, today's match is Gryf- indor versus Sly-e-rin!" Rubeus Hagrid, a fellow Gryffindor and game's commentator announced. "Did you just see that thing? Oh yeah, a bludger narrowly hitting James! Give that bludger another swoosh next time Molly!"  
  
James soared higher than the usual; searching every inch of the stadium then a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"How are you Pothead?" Tom Riddle, the Slytherin's team seeker and prefect asked James furiously. "Busy searching for the snitch?"  
  
James on the other hand didn't mind him at all. He went on and flew away.  
  
"Sixty points to zero - what the hell is happenin' to yo' Gryf-indors?!" Hagrid shouted fiercely.  
  
DAMN!, James thought. What is happening to us? I must get the golden snitch! He looked back to Tom, who was still glaring at him and saw something glimmering about 3 feet above his right ear. Go to Tom! James conditioned his numb brain. Tom on the other hand thought that James was going to attack him, positioned his broom away from James and saw the snitch!  
  
It vanished again and then James saw it near one of the Gryffindor's posts. James flew after it, Tom following closely behind. The snitch was moving away and the seekers were closely following and were also followed by a bludger! They went under the stage, over the seats and posts; the bludger getting nearer and nearer. Tom got his wand under his robes and directed it to James. Luckily, he dived under and Tom smashed on a pole. James continued to follow the snitch - his body so weak. "Get to that snitch James!" The crowd bellowed. He stretched his right arm, reached out for the snitch and WHOOSH! The bludger hit him at once on his stretched arm. He growled in pain, still trying to get on the snitch through the other arm. One.two.three.  
  
"Ja'mes Potter caught the snitch. All 'ayt! One 'undred and fi'ty po'nts to Gryf-indor! Gryf-indor wins!" Hagrid shouted with glee.  
  
The crowd jeered and Gryffindor flags were waving. "That's my boy!" Arthur Weasly hugged James as he tried to manage to go down to the stadium with his broken arm. The Slytherins said their BOOS but still joy surrounded the air. Professor Dippet and Professor Dumbledore came rushing down and congratulated the team. James never felt so tired and proud.  
  
"I love J - Gryffindor!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Haha! She told us the truth! Lily likes James! Lily likes James!" Sirius teased.  
  
Lily was horrified. "What? I told the truth? What? I like James? That's ridiculous! Are you insane?" She shouted and a pair of red dots appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"Heehee. Sirius, look at Lily. She's blushing. Wait 'till I tell James about this." Peter said, trying to provoke her.  
  
Lily stomped her foot and went down from the seats. She went to James. "Nice flying but you're still an idiot! Was the Sorting Hat IN STRESS when it sorted me and your friends in the same house?" She smirked and left the Gryffindor team unhappy despite of their victory. "What is her problem?" James pondered.  
  
The triumphant team brought their seeker to the hospital wing and luckily, Madam Promfey cured his broken arm with just a second! They went back to the Gryffindor common room. "Remus, you're back!" James shouted happily.  
  
"Thank you for your concern. I'm fine now. Hope a potion will be invented someday for my sickness." He replied dryly.  
  
They celebrated their victory until Professor Dumbledore appeared at the room late at night. "A trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow!" He announced. "Those who don't have their guardian's permission slip can't join the company."  
  
Each Gryffindor went to their trunks and searched for the slips. James spotted Lily gloomily sitting on her four-poster. The Marauders stayed wide-awake.  
  
"James, I think Lily likes you." Peter started to tease James. "Good you're back Remus."  
  
"We have a problem. We can't go to Hogsmeade AGAIN for not bringing the slips." James said.  
  
"Everybody will be out tomorrow right? What if we will make a map to LURE ourselves to Hogsmeade!" Sirius said beaming with an idea.  
  
"That's a great idea Sirius, best one I've heard all day!" Remus shouted.  
  
Peter reminded his friends. "Ssshhh. Yeah and be in a professor's office again."  
  
"Let's meet again tomorrow." James said. "Peter, this is final."  
  
They went to their four posters and rested - bearing the fear and excitement within them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 _ The Marauder's Map_  
  
Everybody, except the Marauders got up from their posters early. At eight, they left towards the train station, bound for Hogsmeade.  
  
"This is a great day!" Peter shouted. "Most of the students are out!"  
  
"Don't you want to go there too?" James asked.  
  
"Of course we do!" The rest said in chorus.  
  
"So, are we just going to stand here and do nothing to LURE OURSELVES OUT OF THIS SCHO-"  
  
"Let's make a map! We can use it as an escape to Hogsmeade." Sirius said, leaving James unfinished in his sentence. "This castle is too big to begin the search. What if those tiny mouse holes are passage ways?" He wondered.  
  
"Then search every inch of the castle. You guys were able to clean it for the detention. This is possible!" Remus leaped with joy. "I know one way out of this castle. This is towards the Shrieking Shack using the tap door under the Womping Willow", he said.  
  
"Good idea! Same position friends. Let's start early so that we could HOPEFULLY finish early. Let's do this without magic, if possible", James said the final instructions.  
  
A voice broke in. It was Lily. "Did I happen to hear the word map? What about lure out from this school?"  
  
"What the heck!" Peter screamed. "She heard all our plans!"  
  
"Wait for your next detention MARAUDERS-"  
  
"It won't happen again Lily. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Sirius hurled a spell on her.  
  
"Great job -", Peter commented.  
  
James confronted Peter and Sirius. "You shouldn't have done that to her", he said. "Come on, she's a lady. He kneeled down and picked up her hand. "Thank goodness. She's still alive." The other three were laughing.  
  
"Sirius' spell is going to wear out after several minutes or, we can bring her to the hospital wing", Remus suggested. "We shouldn't waste time."  
  
They went to each of the floors they're assigned to. Each faced cobwebs, dusty bedpans, empty classrooms and lots of trouble. They jotted down the places they went in through. They worked on this for a week, successfully because they placed a Forgetting Potion on Lily's fruit juice in which they served right after the spell hurled on her wore out. Alas! The Marauders found seven passages, including the passage Remus suggested, out of the school premises. "One passage can lead us to Honeydukes", Sirius said while tracing his illustrations.  
  
The Marauders decided to write this down in an old parchment using magic. A lot of mistakes were done until one day, "One more step to make. Placing passwords for security." James said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be in charge for the presentation", Remus volunteered.  
  
"The password for revealing the map could be 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good-'", Peter proposed.  
  
Sirius continued, " - and 'Mischief Managed' could be the password after use!"  
  
"Fantastic!" Remus said in agreement. "All we need now is to write our names on the map to show ownership.but.when this map will be in the wrong hands, our real names will fray us", He said in a troubled voice.  
  
Days passed but still, they haven't thought on what to write in the map aside from the illustrations of the passageways and spells. They happen to pass one day in the lobby, saw the bulletin board and read the newly placed announcement.  
  
"A call to all 5th year students. A new subject will be placed in the curriculum and this is ANIMAGI. This class will help you transform into an animal," Peter read the message aloud for the group. "Wow, I can be a beaver!" He said in excitement.  
  
"Class starts today, after Divination. See you there!" Sirius continued to read the note. Hope our teacher won't be a terror, he thought.  
  
After Divination, James, Peter, Remus and Sirius went in the classroom together for the Animagi Class.  
  
"I am Professor Keen Kitty, your Animagi instructor. Please observe silence and proper behavior within the duration of our class." She introduced herself to the 5th graders and asked each student for his or her name. After an hour, the bell rang and each of the students proceeded to their houses.  
  
"Professor Keen told us that we could transform into an animal not of our choice but of what our character is. What animal could I possibly transform to?" James wondered.  
  
"Luckily, I'm exempted from that class. I'm already capable of turning into - you know what", Remus said with a smile.  
  
Since the first meeting, the students were looking forward to more challenging activities. James, bold and defiant, was able to turn into a stag. Sirius, the observant, was able to transform himself into a dog.  
  
"Guys, did you happen to see Peter?" Remus asked.  
  
"Maybe still forcing himself to change into a beaver!" Sirius answered with laughter and pride.  
  
They spotted Peter sulking in the other corner of the room; his book closely attached on his faced. He looked so gloomy.  
  
"Don't worry friend. You'll get through this", James consoled him. "We will help him right?" He asked Remus and Sirius,  
  
"Be happy. Every evening, we'll help you on this, okay?" Remus said with aspiration.  
  
"I know you, James and Remus will help me; except for someone so boastful in our group", Peter said in a sad tone.  
  
"You'll help our friend, right Sirius?", asked James and Remus.  
  
Sirius gave an assuring tap on Peter's shoulder. "Of course I would. It's my pleasure - and I just figured out a way to do that."  
  
The following day, a few from the 5th year class went to the Great Hall, bearing the excitement in their faces to register their names in the Ministry of Magic to certify them that each one is an Animagus. James and Sirius went together to the registration center. Remus on the other hand remained in the Gryffindor common room to accompany and console the depressed Peter.  
  
"Thanks for staying here with me Remus", Peter said. Then, he asked, " Aren't you supposed to go down as well and register your name?"  
  
Remus got some bottled drinks and handed one to Peter. "All the teachers in this institution already know that I'm a werewolf." Hours later, James and Sirius went back to their room.  
  
"Good thing I haven't seen the Slytherins there", Sirius said. "If I happen to see them, huh! I'll knock them out!"  
  
"Stop it Sirius! I want to go straight to the point. Today is a Saturday and our team will have a Quidditch practice any moment from now." James looked at serious sternly and turned to Peter. "I know you're afraid in the dungeon so it might as well be better if we'll practice there to help you face your fears." He looked at Remus and Sirius. "You must go there alone at eight this evening. See you later guys." He got his scarlet, Quidditch robes and broomstick and went to the field.  
  
"Peter, you must face your fears", he told himself as he entered in the dungeon. "Where are James, Remus and Sirius? Boy! I wish they'd come early."  
  
"Now, you know what to do Sirius", James said. Poor Peter, he thought as he looked at him helplessly.  
  
"And be sure not to hurt our friend", Remus said with hope.  
  
"Don't worry. I can manage. Trust me," Sirius assured them. He then transformed into an enormous, black dog. He found Peter leaning on the wall.  
  
"I hear something growling out there. It's dark, I can't see anything", Peter said with fear. He went to the door and lit a fire and screamed, "A dog! Oh No! How can an enormous dog enter here?!" Absent-mindedly, he left the lighted stick outside and entered the room with no light and no way out, except for the tiny mouse hole.  
  
Sirius, the dog, went nearer to Peter, who also went nearer and nearer to the mouse hole. The dog growled so loud that made Peter sank to his knees.  
  
"Oh wizard of all wizards, please help me!" Peter prayed. "I wish.I wish I could turn into a mouse!" He looked at the hole desperately.  
  
The dog ran towards Peter. To Sirius' and as well as James' and Remus' astonishment, their friend transformed into a mouse and ran into the hole. Peter's friends were speechless on his amazing transformation. "Hooray!", They shouted in chorus.  
  
The dog transformed back into its human figure. "My plan worked!", Sirius said with delight and peeped into the hole. "Come out Peter. The dog was me; I was just trying to help. I want you to be an Animagus, like us." The mouse went out from the hole. They saw how Peter's body emerged out from the animal.  
  
"Sirius, you scared me to death!"  
  
Remus hugged Peter. "Congratulations! You made it!"  
  
"Can we go out now from this dark dungeon? I'm really scared now", Peter suggested. The Marauders granted his request and sat on the staircase in the Great Hall. "I really wanted to be a beaver and all of you knows that."  
  
"Give yourself even just a little pride, Peter. See you can come and walk with us as animals with no discomfort and not everybody here in Hogwarts knows that!", Sirius said and sighed. "Besides, don't you appreciate the hard work I've done?"  
  
"I'm not registered in the Ministry -"  
  
"But to us, you're a certified Animagus", James left Peter unfinished in his statement and smiled.  
  
"I've already figured out a way to furnish our map. Let's go back to the dormitory and I'll show you", Remus said, his eyes shining with an idea.  
  
The Marauders went back to the common room as quietly as they could. Seeing Lily after giving the password to the portrait of Sir Nicholas Cadogan made their eyes open wide. She approached them and said, "So, where have you all been this time?!"  
  
James stepped forward. "Lily, hush down or else you're going to wake up everybody in here. Okay. Me, Remus and Sirius just, uhh, accompanied our friend Peter in the -", he paused and looked at his friends, "- boy's toilet room, that's all."  
  
"Did you encounter a furry monster while accompanying Peter in the toilet room, Sirius?" Lily approached him and asked, "Why so hairy tonight, Sirius?"  
  
He stretched an arm as if trying to push away Lily. "So who cares if I have dog hairs on me?"  
  
"Stop it. Lily, why not go back to your room now?", James said. "So, where's Remus?" He changed the topic.  
  
Lily hummed as she walked away as if very happy to have Sirius irritated.  
  
"Everyone, I'm in here!", Remus shouted while waving his arm. "Come and look what I've got in here."  
  
"Is this the map? Why is it blank? Don't tell me you erased everything?!", Sirius furiously shouted in panic. "Calm down Sirius. James, in our group, you're Prongs because you can change into a stag. I'm Moony because I have this moon attraction. Sirius, you're Padfoot because you can change into a dog." Remus confidently informed the group. "And Peter, you're Wormtail."  
  
"Now we've got silly nicknames", Sirius said intriguingly.  
  
James looked at the blank parchment. "What do we need to do next?"  
  
"Get your wand. Each should cast magic on this parchment and swear that you own the nickname. If this map is in the wrong hands, Moony's, Wormtail's, Padfoot's and Prong's ill messages will appear", Remus gave the instructions while holding the blank parchment.  
  
"You did not erase the illustrations?", Sirius asked.  
  
"Did you forget about the passwords you and Peter suggested?", Remus asked him in return.  
  
"- I'm sorry. I forgot."  
  
Remus got his wand. "Follow everything I say, 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good'."  
  
"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good", the three complied.  
  
"I am Moony", Remus tapped his wand.  
  
"I am Wormtail", Peter followed Remus.  
  
Sirius got his wand as well and said, "I am Padfoot."  
  
"And I am Prongs", James said.  
  
Remus rolled the parchment and said, "Follow what I'll say and do again." He placed the parchment on the table. "Mischief managed!"  
  
"Mischief managed", the three said in chorus.  
  
Remus opened the parchment and showed the complete map. Words and illustrations appeared itself on the paper, as if someone was writing. This amazed the rest, including Lily who did not completely go back to her room.  
  
Merrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids of Magical Mischief - Makers are Proud to  
Present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 _Escape from Hogwarts_  
  
Summer was pretty visible over the grounds around the castle. The sky's and lake's bluish color shone over the golden rays of the sun; the flowers bloomed like fresh cabbages. This is a perfect time to stroll, enjoy and escape. This thought bothered Sirius during the Transfiguration class.  
  
"Sirius, can't you do anything right? You used ten spiders already, killed them and you were not able to transform it into a goblet, not even one!", Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Transfiguration teacher bellowed.  
  
Sirius just stared outside the window. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry. My eyes love to see the beauty of nature", he said, lying. The truth is, it's boring.  
  
"One of my special abilities is to read one's thoughts, Sirius," Professor Dumbledore calmly said.  
  
"What was he thinking a while ago Professor Dumbledore?", Severus asked with a smirk. The rest of the class laughed as well. Peter's and Remus' grin were also evident but was gone when James looked at them straight in the eyes.  
  
Professor Dumbledore got the bottle filled with spiders; he handed one to Sirius. "Now, I'm handing to you another spider and remember that this is your last. Tap your wand thrice on the spider and say Pereverto!  
  
Sirius followed the professor's acquaint. Seconds later, the spider turned into a shiny, brown goblet - a goblet with eight appendages! Professor Dumbledore was about to scold him again when the lunch break rang.  
  
"Sirius, what is happening to you? You used to like Transfiguration and a while ago, you made yourself a laughing stock", Peter said, trying hard not to laugh again as they headed to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Peter", Sirius said. He then faced James and Remus. "Now that we're through with the map - I was thinking if we could use it now."  
  
Remus' face went blank. "Use it now? Sirius, this is not the right time to use the map! We all agreed to use it only to bring us to Hogsmeade or in emergency cases wearing James' invisibility cloak! What is someone will see us use the map? It is not safe!"  
  
"Okay Remus, tell me when will it be safe. Tell me when is the right time. Tell me who suggested this idea - "  
  
"It's only safe when less students are here in this castle and that is the right time to use the map. Sirius, tell me who finalized it of which is your -"  
  
"- you may be the one who finalized the map but still it is my idea."  
  
James pushed Remus and Sirius at the side. "Guys, stop it! The argument on when to use the map is closed." He faced Sirius. "Remus is right. Using our map in the midst of this populated castle is not safe." He turned to Remus and tapped his shoulder. "I think everybody needs a break. Each gave his best to the fulfillment of Sirius' idea. Maybe going out to the MUGGLE WORLD this evening when everybody is asleep is a good plan."  
  
"But James, Mr. Filch is a vigilant caretaker. What is he'll spot us?", Peter asked.  
  
James rested on Peter's four-poster. "That's the use of our being an Animagus and my invisibility cloak. We have potions and we know some spells that can help." He took off his round glasses and went to his own poster. "We will all meet in the common room at ten in the evening and that's final."  
  
Hours passed by and the awaited hour has arrived. James, Peter, Remus and Sirius met in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Everyone, take a sip on this Aging Potion I made a while ago", James said and took his sip, so with the rest of the Marauders.  
  
Peter felt his skinny body explode. He ran to the comfort room and saw another man emerge from his body. "Wow! I look twenty years older!" He went back to the common room and was amazed to see his colleagues transform as well.  
  
James opened his invisibility cloak and covered himself and his friends. "Bring your wands with you. We can't risk ourselves in the other world", he said in a low tone. "Don't worry on Muggle money, the conversion task is through." He showed them fake Muggle coins.  
  
Remus jumped to his feet when someone caught his exposed arm. It was Rubeus. "'orry for fri'tenin yu 'emus. Wher yu goin?"  
  
"Whew! You almost killed me, Rubeus. Good for you to still recognize me", Remus said while stepping out from James' cloak. "Ummm, we are just going for a walk outside to relax. You know we need to breathe fresh air and savor the silence of the environment", Remus said, trying to explain imperfectly.  
  
"Don' lie - me 'emus. Li'y tod me ever'tin. She 'eard n saw all of yu - "  
  
"Heard us? Saw us? Oh my! She is really a nuisance maker!", Remus said with panic.  
  
Rubeus patted Remus' shoulder. "Don' ory - 'end. She promis'd to me won' tel one els'. Hav a safe t-ip." He went back to the dormitory.  
  
Remus on the contrary was terrified. He went near to Sirius and Peter who patiently waited for him on the couch. "Rubeus told me that Lily knows everything about our plans -"  
  
"Uh-oh! I smell trouble", Peter commented.  
  
"- but he assured me that silly lady won't tell anyone," Remus finished his sentence after Peter's interruption.  
  
James who was already near the porthole went near to Remus. "What's keeping you so long?"  
  
Sirius positioned his mouth an inch away from James' ear and whispered, "Your lady James. I mean Lily. She knows all our plans. Rubeus told Remus this a moment ago. Good thing she promised not to spill the beans."  
  
"Now you know how to use idioms!", Remus joked.  
  
"Oh! Shut up!"  
  
"Hey, can we go now? Those Muggle shops might close now", Peter insinuated.  
  
"Some Muggle shops are open twenty four hours", James reminded.  
  
Slowly and carefully, they went out from the porthole hidden through the portrait of Sir Nicholas Cadogan. James got his invisibility cloak again where he and his friends sheltered in.  
  
"Let's stop for a while. I hear some footsteps coming", Remus advised. "Peter, can you please transform into a rat and check if someone is there ahead of us?"  
  
Peter then and there turned itself into a rat even though with hesitation. I still want to be a beaver!, he sadly thought. He ran a few meters and saw the castle's caretaker, Mr. Argus Filch! He transformed back to his original state. "Mr. Filch is coming. His cat, Ms. Norris noticed me as a rat", he whispered to the group. "Let's go down now to the 3rd floor before that nasty caretaker figures out that we are sneaking out."  
  
James, Peter, Remus and Sirius preferred to use the staircase at the other end of the floor. The elevators are locked at the end of the day. When they reached the 3rd floor, Remus got the parchment under his robes. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Instantly, illustrations appeared like thin spider webs. Four men figures were on the map labeled as Remus, James, Peter and Sirius in a corridor on the third floor. He didn't bother to inform the group that a feminine figure was also present in the map, labeled as Lily. Then, a speech bubble appeared on the map like a tiny dot, Dissendium. "That's the spell we need to use to enter the secret passage behind the statue", Sirius advised. "I worked hard on that", he proudly said.  
  
Remus on the other hand sneered.  
  
"Do we need our broomsticks?", Peter asked.  
  
"Who needs flying broomsticks in the Muggle world?", Sirius raised him a question in return.  
  
Peter fell silent.  
  
"When I count to three, all of us will tap the statue and say 'Dissendium'", James instructed the group. "Get your wands now. One - two - three -"  
  
"Dissendium!", they shouted wryly.  
  
The witch statue moved aside and the secret passage Sirius was referring to was revealed. They entered in the dark tunnel. James got his wand and shouted, "Lumos!" Peter, following James closely behind uttered the spell as well as Remus and Sirius.  
  
The journey towards Honeydukes seemed to be forever. Whenever they reach a trapdoor, another passage lies underneath it. "This is the fifth tunnel we've entered", Peter complained.  
  
"Can you please remain silent?", Sirius grumbled.  
  
"Keep walking", James demanded.  
  
The passages twisted and turned. After what felt like several hours, the passage began to rise. The Marauders were puffing, grasping for air. Everyone was sweating and trembling with fear. It seems that the thrill had disappeared from their lives completely. It took like ages but the Marauders had the thought of Honeydukes to endure the feeling of emptiness.  
  
Minutes later, they saw some worn out stone steps. Careful not to make any noise, Remus, James, Peter and Sirius began to climb. Five hundred three steps . five hundred four steps, James lost his count as he climbed. Remus who led the group, without any caution, his head hit on something hard.  
  
"Ouch", he moaned. He tilted up his head to see the hard object; it seemed to be another trap door.  
  
"Are you alright?", James asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm okay", Remus answered while massaging his head. He looked at the map. "It says that we must open the that door."  
  
"Then, let's open it. I think I can't take this anymore", Peter weakly said. He was tired, very tired; so with the rest of the Marauders. Their heads were hot but their limbs were shuddering with cold.  
  
Another trap door, James thought. But as Remus opened the door, the moon's light lit the dark cellar and James' blue green eyes opened wide.  
  
"The illustration of passages ends here. I guess this is it!", Remus shouted with glee.  
  
Each was overwhelmed and uttered, "Nox" to put out the light on their wands and tucked it in their robes as they hurriedly went out from the dark cellar. A number of stores and light were everywhere. "Mischief Managed", Remus whispered as he tucked in the blank parchment under his robes. "Now, where will we go?"  
  
"Let's go to Zonko's. We can but there some eerie stuffs to scare and fool the Slytherins", Sirius suggested.  
  
They treaded off to Zonko's and bought Dungbombs, Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap and a Nose-Biting Teacup. Then, they headed to a 24hour restaurant to drink butter beer and eat jams.  
  
"This is the most relaxing day of my life!", Sirius said as he handed to the lady fake Muggle coins and stretched his arms. "I never felt this free!"  
  
"Think again dingbat!"  
  
The Marauders turned their heads and exclaimed, "Lily!"  
  
"Yes, it's me, the nuisance maker. What's this escape about, huh? Another detention again boys", Lily mildly said.  
  
Before she would utter another word and move another step, Sirius got his wand, directed it to Lily and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus" but James uttered the spell, "Expelliarmus" ahead of time and Sirius' wand landed on his hand.  
  
"How could you do this to me?", Sirius asked. "Do you want detentions again, Potter?"  
  
"Of course no one would ever want that. I am a kind of man who pays respect to others, especially to the female. They should be respected, understand?"  
  
Sirius gave him a forceful nod. Lily on the other hand blushed as she joined the group in their merry-making. It was about three in the morning when Sirius yawned and rested his head on the table. The Marauders were drunk, including Lily.  
  
"Com' on Lilysh. Drin' mor rotbeesh", Peter offered with his trembling hands. Lily laughed boisterously - with no reason as she accepted the drink. She and the Marauders were really out of their minds to the extent that they forgot that the Aging Potion that the Marauders took had worn off an hour ago. A policeman noticed their minority, so he inquired.  
  
"Excuse me. I notice the minority in your faces. Mind if I'll ask you your ages?"  
  
Remus stood up and confronted the policeman. "Ey! Wat yu want fight? Can't yu see wer in twentish?"  
  
"Boy, you can't fool me or are you trying to fool yourself. I recognize your teenage faces and right now I will bring you, including your friends to the police station", the policeman calmly said while taking out five handcuffs.  
  
James was half back to his senses. The Aging Potion has expired! This muggle must not recognize us, he thought. He got his wand by his jittering fingers, directed it to the policeman and exclaimed, "Obliviate!" Suddenly the policeman asked him, "Who are you? Who am I?", and then he left the group.  
  
"Wat hapshen Jamesh?", Sirius asked, finally awake, eating his words. "Ar we goish bak toh 'ogwarts?"  
  
James scooped Lily on his arms. "Lish ashleep. We musht goh bak. Les aparat."  
  
With just a tap on Sirius' wand, they vanished from the muggle world and settled on the Gryffindor common room, safely. Everyone was tired and drunk from their midnight adventure, so the boys entered in their dormitory. Unconsciously, James brought Lily with him in the dormitory and laid her on his four-poster. He smiled as he watched her sleeping peacefully like a baby. A minute later, he slumbered as well, on the floor. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05 _Kiss in the Shadows_  
  
"OH MY GOSH!", Lily shrieked as she woke up from her sleep that awakened James as well. "What the heck are you doing in here?"  
  
James stood up, yawned and stretched. "I'm the one who's supposed to be asking you that question. What are you doing here in the BOYS' dormitory? Oh, by the way, good morning."  
  
"What's so good about the morning when I'm seeing that spectacle of yours in the first place?" Lily questioned nastily. She took a look around - red bed sheets on red four-posters and Quidditch posters posted on the wall. Suddenly, she dashed out from the dormitory, humiliated.  
  
"It seems that they've forgotten me." James murmured as he stepped out from the Gryffindor common room. He proceeded to the Great Hall alone with no sight of Peter, Remus and Sirius as companies. He then saw his friends munching sandwiches for breakfast. His dish and goblet aroused from the table as he grabbed a chair beside them.  
  
Peter dehisced as he massaged his head. "My head is still aching because of that midnight adventure."  
  
Sirius gave him a slight punch on the shoulder and threatened him, "The next time you'll do that again, you won't receive a punch from me - your memory will be lost."  
  
Peter awkwardly brought his seat several inches away from Sirius. "The ball's fast approaching - seven days from now. Sirius, Peter who will you take as a date?", Remus asked. "There's no need to ask our friend, James. I'm sure Lily would be his date."  
  
"Bulls eye!", Sirius shouted and teased. "You said it right Remy. We are all uninspired here except James who slept together with Lily!"  
  
"Hey! I slept on the floor and she slept -"  
  
"- on the bed." Sirius stood up from his seat. "I know. I KNOW. I think there's no big difference with that", Sirius said as he was walking back and forth, laughter visible in his eyes.  
  
The students under the Gryffindor house, present in the Great Hall, went with the flow and teased James as well. He stood up, left the mad crowd and his unfinished food not because of humiliation but because of shame for Lily was also around. He went directly to his Muggle Studies Class.  
  
Images flowed like spilled paints - a lean man dancing with a fair lady in pink . sweet music . elegant foods . floating candles.  
  
James winked his eyes. It was just a dream, a beautiful dream, he thought. But it looked real.  
  
"Now James, narrate to us the summary of Chapter five", Professor Martin Morriette, the Muggle Studies professor instructed him and interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Help him. He's speechless.  
  
"I never thought that you could be mentally absent at times James", Professor Morriette animadverted, tapping his wand on his left palm. "Class is over. Take note of the homework due on our first meeting when fall arrives."  
  
James immediately stepped out from the classroom and went to the Gryffindor common room. He rested on the couch and minutes later Lily went inside too. She was about to step inside their dormitory when James called up, "Lily, can you be my -"  
  
"Your what?", Lily intervened. "I need to go get my things and proceed to the library for I need to make an expository essay on werewolves. In short, I'm busy."  
  
You're very busy, he thought. Always busy. How can I tell her my proposal? What could my dream mean?  
  
"Hee-yah my friend!", Sirius went in. "Deep thoughts, huh?"  
  
"Frolicking with Lily down the lake - you in tux and she in her best gown?", Remus butt in.  
  
James stood up. "COULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT?!" He was not in the mood to be teased. He went inside their dormitory and slumbered on his poster.  
  
Days passed like a scurry car and before James knew it, the ball was one day ahead. He received a package from the orphanage - his tuxedo; same with his friends. He was about to enter the library when he saw Lucius and Lily talking in the corridor. He stopped behind the statue and listened to their conversation...  
  
"Who's your date for the ball?"  
  
"No one has proposed to me so far", she lied.  
  
"Can I be your date?" "NO."  
  
"Why? Are you expecting someone to?"  
  
Lily fell silent - James' face was anticipatory. "Yes", her voice was ambiguous.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"I believe that you are referring to Mr. Potter, right?"  
  
James gulped.  
  
"I said I CAN'T TELL YOU! Besides, you are a Slytherinian. We have opposite likes, bicker attitudes", she ran towards the elevator but Lucius caught her arm. James was about to show up and defend her but Lily was able to release her arm from Lucius' firm grip, "I am warning you to be always on guard - that Potter is flamboyant!", he called back.  
  
James sat on the floor and rested his back on the statue. "How will I tell her that I like her", he murmured. Face your fears James. No guts, no glory.  
  
When the boys' dormitory was peaceful yet blatant, James stood up from his bed and went to the common room. He was amazed when he saw Lily staring outside the window. "Still awake even at this point of night?" He asked her with concern and stood up beside her.  
  
Lily glanced sideward to see who was there. She maladroitly moved away from him when she knew James was around. "Is it your concern why I'm still awake?", she asked bitterly.  
  
"Not really. Besides, I want to tell you something - ummm, never mind - no - can you be my date for the ball?" You made it! You finally made it, he thought happily.  
  
She stared at him for a few seconds and gave a phony laugh, "You're kidding.'  
  
"No. I'm not. Do I look like I am?"  
  
"The ball will be tomorrow and you just proposed to me now."  
  
"Am I too late?", James asked a sincere question.  
  
"Not at all. I mean. guess so. In fact, I really don't know. You're the third person to propose - Riddle proposed the other day in which I neglected, same with Malfoy who proposed to me this morning", Lily confessed. "Now, won't you leave me alone?"  
  
James held Lily's right hand. "Not unless you'll answer my question."  
  
"I'll be like a 'wall flower tomorrow if I have no date", she instantly released her hand from his clutch, "and I don't want to be the attraction of laughter. Besides, we came from the same House. so, there you have it - you are my date for the ball."  
  
James' face brightened up. "Me too, I don't want to be a laughing object tomorrow. Thanks by the way." He left the common room contentedly.  
  
"What on earth have you done Lily?", she scornfully asked herself. "Do you really want to be the main attraction of humiliation and shame tomorrow?"  
  
The castle was glimmering early in the morning. Professor Shiny, the Charms master of Hogwarts used several charms to levitate the candles in the air even without your concentration attached to it. Professor Dumbledore transformed insects into tables, chairs and other party necessities. The students were very busy as well in preparing their gowns and tuxedos. Peter, Remus and Sirius, as usual, were teasing James on his success in convincing Lily to be his date.  
  
It was seven in the evening when Professor Dippet formally opened the ceremony. James picked up Lily and brought her down to the dance floor and danced all the way around. After an hour, James got several dishes for him and for Lily from the buffet table. Everything is just like my dream, he thought.  
  
Lucius Malfoy approached their table furiously. "You said that no one asked you to be his date for the ball before I proposed to you. This is nice, very nice." He looked at James and gave him a vigorous glance. "Lily how's the night with Mr. Potter? I hope you are not wasting your time."  
  
James stood up with his fists clutched. "Go back to your date Malfoy - if you have any."  
  
He's so sweet and divine, Lily pondered. She felt his sweetness in every tendon of her body. "Thanks for that."  
  
"No big deal."  
  
Peter, Remus and Sirius came to their table, with no dates. "Enjoy the night my friend. This is it", they said in chorus and merrily left the couple.  
  
"Can I have another dance with you?" James offered Lily his stretched arm. She accepted his offer and danced with him once again. Tom Riddle with his date, Pamela Suisse, went nearer to James and Lily while dancing. He whispered to James, "Watch out for the following days", and they left. James on the other hand ignored the threat.  
  
Professor Dippet got his wand and placed it an inch away from his mouth as if it was a microphone, "I am going to announce the 'Couple of the Night' and I'm glad to say that this couple is from the Gryffindor house - Mr. James Potter and Ms. Lily James!'  
  
The students from the Gryffindor house gave an earth-shaking applause while the students from the Slytherin house roared in disapproval. James beamed widely from ear to ear and took Lily's hand and went to the stage to accept the sash and bouquet of flowers; Lily was blushing.  
  
"That's my friend!", Sirius proudly shouted.  
  
"But he is a fiend!", Lucius yelled.  
  
Professor Dippet continued, "Silence. The celebration must go on."  
  
The 'Couple of the Night' stepped down from the stage and danced with the other couples.  
  
"Ummm - Lily, I want to tell you something in private", James finally said with courage.  
  
"Why can't you tell it to me right now? It's already late."  
  
"No, I can't tell you now", he firmly said. They were talking in one of the corridors on the seventh floor. "I'll wait for you beside the lake. I am expecting you to be there", he rushed to the 6th floor staircase.  
  
Lily walked towards the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
"Password please", the portrait of Sir Nicholas Cadogan asked.  
  
"Godric", she uttered.  
  
The porthole opened. She stepped inside the girls' dormitory and decided to disregard James' invitation. Molly Finnigan, her fellow Gryffindorian and her best pal tapped on her shoulder. "Something bothering you?"  
  
"Honestly, yes." Lily answered in a low tone. "James told me to meet him outside the castle, by the lake. I don't know his reason, though." She opened a window and stared outside. "Professor Dippet won't permit that, do you think?"  
  
Molly shook her head sideward.  
  
"See! Besides, there's no excuse when we're caught. The ball's over and there's no reason why we got out from this magically guarded castle."  
  
"Do you think his invitation is important?" Molly asked and stood beside her best pal.  
  
Lily sat on her four-poster and tucked a pillow. "In fairness, I don't know. That geek must have been fooling me around again.but he sounded serious a while ago." She lay down on her poster.  
  
Molly closed the opened window and laid down on her poster and said, "Follow what your heart says my friend." She forty-winked before hand.  
  
A woman who is slightly attached to a man will do and give up everything.  
  
Lily stood up and went out from the dormitory. She used the staircases going down to the Great Hall because the elevators were locked. Wearing her thin, silk nightgown, she stepped outside the castle, took her wand out and said, "Lumos!" Fool me James and you'll see. She felt myriad of emotions as she was pacing on the grounds, alone. She stopped for ten heartbeats when she sighted the lake and James. What a rendezvous! At least it's not a romantic scenario - just a little rowboat; he's not in a decent outfit, nor the place. I guess, he wants to say SORRY for all the things he had done in the past and THANK YOU for accepting him as my date for the ball. I wish I had my robes with me. It is so cold. She approached James and asked, "What's the big deal? Anything serious to talk about?" She inspected the place. "This place is odd. Did you ever think I like here?"  
  
James looked slightly embarrassed on her question. "I always thought of bringing you here. Mind if I'll take you a ride on the boat?"  
  
Lily felt her muscles teeter. What a question! Would a girl say 'YES' when she's asked that question by a like who has an untidy hair like him? Her thoughts were full of complains but she uttered, "Yes."  
  
James looked up expectantly, gesturing towards the waiting boat with his hand that held the line and offered his other hand to Lily. Always a gentleman, she thought. Even without any string instrument and candles, this midnight blues is beginning to feel romantic.  
  
Lily took James' hand and let him guide her into the seat at the other end of the boat. When it stopped wobbling, he carefully climbed in and took the middle seat. He skillfully steered them away from the dockside and out towards the middle of the lake with the light on their wands as their guide. He flashed a winning smile and stopped for a while. Lily looked at him impatiently. What a geek, she thought. Get rowing.  
  
She reached an arm over the side of the boat and splashed a handful of water to James that caught him by surprise.  
  
"Watch this!" James shouted merrily as he splat her with water.  
  
Lily just giggled, suddenly very happy to share her midnight with her date. If only she could look forward to more jolly midnights with him. "Why did you invite me to spend time with you at dusk?", she asked pointedly.  
  
"Ummm. I just wanted to apologize for all the things I've done in the past, I think you took it seriously." James' face flushed crimson. "And I want to show you my deepest thanks for you chose me as your date for the ball." He must have seen Lily shiver. "Here, use my coat. The weather isn't giving you a good condition." He placed his jacket on her.  
  
"Thanks", she muttered. It was she this time that flushed crimson.  
  
James took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "Are Lucius and Tom your suitors?"  
  
"I don't know. They just started showing affection to me two weeks before the ball.  
  
James stopped rowing the boat. "Are you planning to take the vow on one of them?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
James' eyes brightened up with hope.  
  
Lily pointed out a finger on him and said in a teasing tone, "You're jealous."  
  
Again, he flushed crimson and was scrambling for words. "NO. I'M NOT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!"  
  
Both fell silent and later on laughed energetically.  
  
James swallowed hard, choking down the sweet candy of happiness. He took the oars again and started rowing again, as if settling farther into the lake would somehow lead them to the 'unreal world.' But time's too short; he noticed that they've been there for hours. He slowly rowed back towards the dockside. "Anything you want us to talk about?"  
  
Lily smiled mischievously. "Are you courting someone?"  
  
"NO." James boldly replied.  
  
"So, who's the girl the other Marauders are teasing you?"  
  
"I have no idea", he lied. "Besides, do you know that we're the Marauders?"  
  
"Of course! I know about it - everything! You, Peter, Remus and Sirius are the Marauders or the Wanderers." "I am badly impressed." He gave a fake laugh. He let go of the oars again. "Do you know one more reason why I invited you here?"  
  
"Any other reason?"  
  
"Yes. And I just proved to myself that you're such a great companion. I realized that you aren't very bad; that one should spend time with you to get to know you better."  
  
Sentimental. Funny yet emotional. It's not easy to woo someone like me.  
  
James leaned towards Lily. She felt thousands of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Their lips tenderly clasped and they kissed. The woods were alive with the buzzing of insects and the chorus of crickets chirping in unison. She easily slipped against his torso and let his arms encircle her waist, her arms encircling his nape. The kiss grew warmer and longer as the boat wandered lazily. They were far away from the shore but somehow visible, Lily sensed that she was far from reality. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06 _Masque of the Dark Side_  
  
The kiss by the lake brought conflict on the unsettled couple. James and Lily didn't talk for days since they passionately kissed each other. Lily always tried to avoid taking a glimpse of him, even his shadow. James on the other hand was curious and he felt marvel. Humiliations were not easily avoided since the other members of the Marauders are always around to tease them. He felt it unbearable.  
  
"Wingardum Leviosa!", he pointed his wand on a piece of paper on his desk that levitated. He directed it on Lily's head, the paper following the movement of his wand. He released his concentration on the levitated paper and it instantly fell on her head.  
  
"Awww", Lily hissed.  
  
They were in their Transfiguration class. Professor Dumbledore turned his head to Lily. "Are you not concentrating on your paper work?"  
  
"I am Sir"; she quickly responded, "even my migraine did not stop me to", she lied.  
  
Lily opened the paper and read the message in a mellow voice -  
  
I want to meet you in the Gryffindor sits in the Quidditch field  
after our practice. We need to talk.  
James  
  
Sheesh, she thought. Trying to woo me again? This time, it won't happen.  
  
She got her wand, positioned it near the note and enunciated, "Waddiwasi!" It smacked on James' round glasses. He opened it with expectant eyes but to his dismay, there was no respond. He looked at Lily but she just smirked. He wrote down another note and levitated it again to Lily.  
  
Can we meet after my Charms5 class and after your Herbology5 class?  
For you, I'll not join the Quidditch practice today. We really  
need to talk.  
James  
  
Lucius saw the paper levitated to Lily and contemned it. Let's see Potter who will win this time, he thought.  
  
The paper dropped on Lily's desk this time. She got her other quill and wrote a note -  
  
*!!((??!!*  
Lily This time, she levitated the paper. James quickly opened the paper and was relieved to receive a respond but isn't lucid. Maybe, this means yes, he thought with glee. Memories down the lake rushed again and before James was about to be reprimanded by Professor Dumbledore, the lunch bell rang.  
  
The students under the Gryffindor house were gathered in the Great Hall to take their lunch. When Lily saw James, she immediately got a vacant chair and grouped with the seventh graders.  
  
After taking lunch, James intentionally went near Lily and whispered, "First greenhouse - after your Herbology class." He hurriedly went to group with the Marauders.  
  
First greenhouse? After Herbology? What does that geek mean? Lily wondered as she was heading towards the library to read. Maybe that is where he wants me to meet him later. Meet later? Will I go?  
  
Charms5 was James last subject for the day. I'm so happy that we will be able to talk again, he thought. After his class, he made an excuse to his group that he really needed to go to Professor Retrio Reparo and discuss something about a skill in one of his favorite subjects, Remus' expertise - Defense Against Dark Arts. He rushed towards the first greenhouse and waited patiently for Lily.  
  
Lucius grabbed Lily's arm and asked, "Can we talk?" They were in the third greenhouse. Their Herbology5 class was over but Lily remained in the greenhouse to tend the weak Mandrake plant with her earmuffs on. Professor Sydney Sprout entrusted the key to Malfoy since he decided to remain there with Lily. It's show time Potter, he thought nastily. He purposely took off his earmuffs and pulled out a resting Mandrake - the disturbed plant gave out a shrill cry. Lucius felt numb and collapsed.  
  
"Stupid!" Lily exclaimed. She immediately tend to Lucius' need and looked for the key in his robes and pants but she cannot locate it. She had no idea that Lucius hid the key under the pot of the resting Mandrake he pulled. Lily went to the glass door and shouted, "Alohomora!" but the door can't be opened through magic. "If I'll break this door, surely I'll be expelled", Lily told herself. She was hopeless, so she poked the glass door and shouted for help.  
  
"It's almost dark", James said as he looked at the horizon. "I thought she's coming here. For her, I did not attend the Quidditch practice and she's not coming?!" He walked towards the second greenhouse and an idea sparked him. I'll go to the third greenhouse and surprise her. Maybe she's still there. He counted his steps from the second greenhouse to the third greenhouse - one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty - he spotted Lily with Lucius. "She is a liar!"  
  
When Lily sighted James on the other side of the glass door, she vigorously slammed the door and shouted, "James help us! We're stuck in here in here! Go to Professor Sprout and ask for the spare key! Lucius pulled a Mandrake and then he is numb!" Instead of helping them, he forcedly kicked the glass door thrice that seemed like a hurricane had hit on it. James left the Herbology ground and dashed to the lake - heart-stricken on what he saw. Sweat dripped on his glasses. He kicked the pebbles, threw stones and lay down on the soft, green glass. "She is a liar! Lily is a liar!"  
  
"Okay. Lily, calm down. Think positive", Lily said. "Okay. We should apparate to the hospital wing." She took Lucius' hand, closed her eyes and concentrated. To the hospital wing, to the hospital wing, she conditioned her mind, her thoughts. A minute later, they vanished in the greenhouse and appeared in the hospital wing. The nurse on duty attended on Lucius need at once and Lily hurriedly went out from the castle to look for James.  
  
James roared in disappointment. Suddenly, the water in the lake rustled and created big waves as if a strong wind blew it. "LILY, WHY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"  
  
"Where did James go?" Lily asked herself. She was standing there in the Quidditch field. The Gryffindor team was through in their practice fifteen minutes ago. He must have misunderstood the situation, she blissfully thought. Maybe he's there by the lake. I must he him and explain. She took out her wand and said, "Lumos." She briskly paced the grass towards the lake. She saw James standing up by the dockside, gazing the skies.  
  
"I can explain. I was about to go out and meet you in the first greenhouse when Lucius pulled out a Mandrake from its pot, without his earmuffs and we were stuck there because the glass door's locked."  
  
James gave no sign of respond.  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
"I'll only believe you if you will shift your Herbology class to Charms."  
  
"But James, you know I love taking care the plants in the glasshouse. I can't leave my Herbology class."  
  
James faced Lily. "You can't leave Herbology? Why? Is that your only reason or you still have another reason? Why? Is it because plants are related to Potions, which is the trademark of any Slytherian?  
  
"You don't understand - "  
  
"It is you who don't understand. I waited there for an hour and you did not show up. Why not use other means to get out from the glasshouse and ask for help? What's the use in all those magic lessons - charms, spells in which you can't use it when needed?"  
  
"- I was in panic."  
  
James got a black box. He took out a silver necklace and had a firm grip on it. "I inherited this from my mom who died in a car accident. I was supposed to bestow this to you -" He threw the necklace to the water.  
  
SLASH!  
  
"No!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Good-bye." He gathered his things and left.  
  
Lily picked up the black box. A paper was inserted and she read the note in tears:  
  
Bequeath this necklace to your first love and it shall give your  
relationship long-lasting happiness.  
  
The note was written in a small parchment, which turned brownish yellow due to age. "Maybe the necklace is passed on generation to generations", Lily said as she investigated the parchment. She felt guilty, debase in her blood as it flows and enters in every vein and vessel in her body. It started to drizzle. She decided to go to the lake and look for the necklace. The water is deep; swimming is not of my skills.  
  
Lily dramatically stretched and raised inclinedly her arms as she looked up at the dark clouds with her eyes closed and chanted an incantation,  
  
"In the forest dark as night,  
I beg the stars to give me the light.  
Clear the shadows from my sight  
And let the silver necklace float on air  
And shine so bright. Guiding spirits I ask your generosity, Lend me your focus and clarity. Lead me to what I want to find - Restore it to give me peace of mind."  
  
She repeated the incantation twice and in every word she uttered, she felt her body quiver - a sea of agitations in her mind that she can't explain, that she can't define. When she opened her eyes, the silver necklace was on her palm - shinning, as good as new.  
  
Lily ran towards the castle, not minding the mud that had splat on her robes; her wet hair was set free, tears were cascading on her cheeks but still, her right palm was clutching on the silver necklace. She got her wand, directed it to herself and exclaimed, "Reducio!" Instantly, she reduced in size and went inside the castle when some of the fourth graders under the Ravenclaw house went in as well. Fortunately, the elevators were still open. She went inside the girl's bathroom in the fourth floor and reversed the spell by exclaiming, "Reducio Incantatem!" She then hurriedly paced towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
With no preliminaries, she went in the BOYS' dormitory, preferably where James was sitting on the windowpane, with his friends.  
  
"Lily, where have you been? It looks like you've been hit by a gale," Sirius commented.  
  
"Peter, Remus and Sirius, please leave us alone. We need to talk", Lily commanded, her left forefinger pointing to the door.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"What are you doing in here?" James asked.  
  
Lily took off her muddy robes and fixed her hair. "You are terribly wrong on your conclusion."  
  
He shrugged. "I know. Why are you here? Well, if you're here to explain, there's no need to because we are not anything related to each other, right?" James straightened up and looked at Lily. "We are only friends - nothing beyond that."  
  
A tear emanated from her eyes. "Sometimes, I act like a blot! Yeah, we are only friends. Why do you care on what I do, huh?" She took James' palm, gave the necklace and blotted out of the room with weary eyes.  
  
But her moment of contemplation didn't last long, however, when she stopped in the common room's couch - she pushed her left palm on her chest, grasping for air, vomited and collapsed. Luckily, Peter, Remus and Sirius were there and they rushed her to the hospital wing.  
  
Lily hated hospitals and to her misfortune, she regained consciousness only to find herself trapped inside one with curtains around her, health- regaining potions and James - his right hand tightly clasped on her left hand. She had the time scowl only at her ill luck of second for James hushed her. Questions began to float on her mind - why was she, in all places, in the hospital wing? Why didn't she feel good?  
  
The next set of questions began with what. What is going on? What happened to me? She sighed as she released her hand from James' clasp and positioned herself into a more comfortable position. When she was fully aware of James' presence, a question had struck her; does he know that I'm sick? She remembered being inside the Gryffindor common room with her best friend, Molly; the other member of the Marauders - their unending, annoying tease. Thanks to them, I'm here.  
  
A frown appeared on her pale yet benevolent features as she remembered the kiss and argument by the lake. "James, please leave me alone."  
  
"Leave you alone in this time of distress?"  
  
"You don't trust me."  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you. I was offended on what I saw. Just forget about it."  
  
Lily did not bother to reply. She got a soft pillow and covered her eyes to hide her tears.  
  
James got the silver necklace and tied it to her neck. "I'm sorry."  
  
Madame Pompeii, the head nurse, went in her cubicle. She patted James on the shoulder and motioned a finger to go out from the cubicle. "She has this so-called Arrhythmias disease by Muggle doctors. Unfortunately, there is no cure for this disease - even our Ministry can't find a solution. This is in other words 'skipped beat' and this leads to cardiac arrest," she said in a soft & sympathetic tone.  
  
"Lily didn't inform me at all." The look on his face was that of disbelief and denial, as if the head nurse was joking with regards to Lily's condition. His eyes were already moist with unshed tears.  
  
Madame Pompeii nodded slowly, her eyes undeniably sad. "She decided not to inform any student here in Hogwarts in view to her situation. The disease is very difficult to cure with practically one-in-a-million chance of recovery."  
  
"Isn't there another way?! Any surgical method?! Any incantation or potion for her treatment?! Anything?!" James half-yelled in a frustrated, angry tone with his hands clamped tightly together at his sides; tears squinting through his eyes, evident despite the spectacles he was wearing.  
  
But Madame Pompeii only shook her head, she herself wishing there was a way. "James, make the most of everything while she's still around." She walked past him and headed to her office.  
  
He went back to the cubicle where Lily laid on the soft-cushioned bed, fast asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07 _Shattered Glass, Shattered Dreams_  
  
James woke up on a Friday morning to find the hospital wing blazing with summer sunlight. He straightened up quickly and looked over Lily's bed. Seeing that she was gone, he immediately went to the office of Madame Pompeii and inquired.  
  
"She didn't go anywhere. In fact, she's still sleeping", Madame Pompeii said as she removed her glasses.  
  
With no further questions, James stepped out from the hospital wing. As he passed the library, Molly Finnigan strolled out of it.  
  
"Oh, hello Molly. Have you seen Lily?"  
  
Molly laughed. "Love problems huh? Anyways, I saw her went out from the hospital wing before I went inside the library. She said that she's okay but I don't certainly believe her because she was pale. I saw her going to the girls' toilet room on this floor."  
  
James went out from Molly's sight and went to the girls' toilet room. With no preliminaries, he went inside and was awestruck to see the silver necklace lying on the tiles. Lily really came here, he thought.  
  
He uncomfortably walked pass the cubicles. "Lily, are you still here? I already asked you for your pardon. I understand if you can't - " He stopped to look at the sink. This is the weirdest sink I've seen in my entire life! He touched the carved figure of a snake at the side of the copper tap. He guessed that this was made in favor of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Open up!", James said. But he was amazed why he didn't hear his English accent but a hissing sound that went out from his mouth.  
  
The sink began to move, in fact, it sank right out of sight; leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into. I saw the necklace near this sink - what if Lucius or Tom brought Lily down there? James was doubtful if he will slide in through the dark cellar but he made up his mind that he has to - save Lily from danger. I wish Peter, Remus and Sirius are here. Leaving his robes, he slid his legs in the pipe and pushed himself in.  
  
It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. He saw more pipes branching off in all directions but not as large as the pipe he's sliding through. It twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. He could hear his stomach thudding slightly at the curves.  
  
Then just as he begun to worry about what could happen when he landed on the ground, the pipe leveled out and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, disembarking on the damp floor of the large stone tunnel - large enough to stand in. His pants were covered with mud, so with his socks, shoes and shirt.  
  
"Lumos!", James mumbled to his wand and it lit up. He confidently stood up and went to investigate the peculiar place, his footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.  
  
The tunnel was so dark that he could only see a little distance ahead. His shadow on the walls looked monstrous in the wand light.  
  
The place was so quiet - even more silent than the graveyard that made James almost lose his senses when he heard a loud crunch and was relieved to find out that he had stepped on a rat's skull. James lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that the place was littered with animal bones. Trying very hard not to imagine what Lily would look like if she was imprisoned in one of the cellars in the tunnel.  
  
He bent down very slowly, his eyes as narrow as he could make them and still see, James edged forward, his wand held high. The light slid over a gigantic skin of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long, at least. He set off past the giant snakeskin.  
  
The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in James' body was tingling unpleasantly. He wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what he'd find. And then, at last, before him he saw a solid wall on which two entwined serpents were carved; their eyes looked strangely alive.  
  
With no hesitations but with doubts, James touched the eyes of the carved serpents. Then, they parted as the wall cracked open into halves while James, shaking from head to toes, audaciously walked in.  
  
"Lily!" James shouted desperately, squinting towards her and dropping to his knees. "Lily - don't be dead - please don't be dead -" Her head lolled side to side.  
  
"She is not dead", said a soft voice. It was Tom. "Of course, I won't kill her; I can't."  
  
"How do you know that she's not dead? Why are you here?"  
  
"You have an intelligent and investigative mind, James. I'm impressed. With just a necklace as a clue, you were able to track her", said Tom, not taking his eyes off James'.  
  
"You brought her here? Don't you know that she has an incurable malady?" James asked, whose mouth had gone dry.  
  
A pathetic smile appeared on Tom's face. "Isn't it visible enough? The moment I saw her in the toilet room, she was vomiting blood." He took James' wand. "Let's match the powers of the unnoticed prefect, Half-blood, Tom Riddle, versus the all-star Quidditch player, James Potter!" Tom gave out a mischievous laugh - of emptiness.  
  
"You're not fighting fairly - you evil monster! Give me back my wand!" James said as he went nearer to Tom.  
  
The Slytherinian's right arm was stretched, the wand directed to James. "What does a poor, helpless Pure-blood do when he duels a mighty opponent? Whoever wins in this game, he is the right man for Lily."  
  
James, think! You can't be stupid this time. Lily's between life and death - her heart between mine, Lucius' and Tom's. "I'm as ready as you are, Tom." James hardly spoke as he tried to put valor in his trembling body.  
  
Tom raised the wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"  
  
The end of James' wand exploded. James watched, horror-struck, as a green, long snake shot out of it - venom is very visible in its eyes. "Oh great Salazar Slytherin", Tom began to speak, "the greatest of Hogwarts. Bless this snake - thy masterpiece. Turn it into a Basilisk!"  
  
So, the snakeskin I saw a while ago is from the Basilisk! How do I fight this aghast creature?, James quickly thought. Wait! Its fangs may be dangerous but its stare is more perilous. I must not look at its eyes!, he thought in panic.  
  
The Basilisk was moving towards James; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the muddy floor. James' eyes were tightly shut; he began to run stupidly sideways with his hands outstretched to feel his way. Tom was laughing.  
  
"KILL HIM BASILISK!" James heard Tom screaming. "TEAR AND RIP HIM INTO PIECES SO THAT I'LL HAVE EVRYTHING HE HAVE!"  
  
James tripped. He fell hard on the floor and tasted blood - he could sense the Basilisk approaching him but he couldn't move.  
  
"Stupefy!", said a triumphant voice. It was Sirius. "You will not have everything that James have because you have no -"  
  
"True friends." Remus finished the sentence for Sirius.  
  
The Basilisk froze and didn't move.  
  
James abruptly stood up and gave Sirius a hug. "How were you able to find me and I'm in trouble?"  
  
Remus patted James. "You forgot about the Marauders' map and your Animagus friends." Peter gave his friends a group hug. "Even though I'm a scaredy cat, I am always here to help you."  
  
Tom was clapping. "Impressive. Very sympathetic." He went near the gigantic serpent. "You're very luck I know no counter spell for that charm but that will wear off in a few minutes."  
  
"Then, I'll make sure it wont while we're still around", Sirius said in an assuring tone. "Expelliarmus!" He cried and James' wand in which Tom used landed on his hands. Transferring all the energy in his hands, he placed it over the snake's body and chanted,  
  
"Shine moon in happy crest  
  
Make it dream and grave in bliss  
Make it slumber and rest  
And we hope this incantation will last."  
  
There was a loud bang in the chamber. The Basilisk lay motionless on the floor and slept.  
  
"Now, what shall we do James?", asked Remus.  
  
"We need to bring Lily back to the hospital wing," James replied.  
  
"BASILISK, RISE UP AND KILL JAMES!" Tom demanded.  
  
The poisonous snake swayed again, motioning towards James. Apparently, he never noticed it coming towards him; he was very busy running his fingers in Lily's strands of yellow-colored hair like smooth strands of silky thread. He was trying to wake her up through his sweet caress.  
  
I wish I had the power to stop time, Remus prayed.  
  
Lily slowly opened her eyes. Everything around her was blurry but one thing for her was sure - half of her body was lying on the Quidditch master's legs; her head was carried on his skinny yet mighty arms.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"STOOOOOP!!!" Remus bellowed as well.  
  
But there's nothing they can do, the Basilisk's poisonous fangs sank deeper and deeper into James' shoulder and cried in pain. Lily was fully aware of the situation. She got James' wand, brandished it towards the enormous serpent and exclaimed, "Incendio!" Then and there, flames enveloped the snake and due to extreme heat, it keeled over sideways and fell, twitching on the floor and died.  
  
James slid down. He gripped the fang that was spreading venom in his body and wrenched it out of his shoulder but he knew it was too late. Agony overcame him. Before he totally landed on the floor, Lily's arm had caught him. Peter, Remus and Sirius ran towards the sobbing Lily and the dying James.  
  
"James, don't leave us!", Peter said in tears.  
  
Remus can't help it and cried as well. Sirius on the other hand was full of frustration. "Why am I so useless? Why?"  
  
"You're dead, James Potter", said Tom's voice above them. "Dead. Even your friends and this lovely lady knows it. I'm going to sit here and watch you die. Take your time. I'm in no hurry." He gave an obstreperous laugh that echoed throughout the chamber. "Wait! As far as I can remember, anything that happens to one of you shall happen to the rest of the group, right Marauders? Do you want to die as well flimsy creatures?"  
  
"We're not flimsy - you are the one who's flimsy serpent!" Sirius yelled in a baffled voice. "You don't duel fairly!"  
  
"Of course, I do duel fairly. Look, the Basilisk only attacked James; not the four of you. Besides, Lily killed it already - it's fair", Tom calmly responded.  
  
Remus stood up as red and as hot as a pepper. "You horrible monster!"  
  
"Want to challenge me I-"  
  
"Go on, we're not afraid", Peter interrupted bravely.  
  
Tom aimed his wand to them in a circular way and vociferated, "Imodia Aglipae!"  
  
Luckily, Peter transformed quickly into a rat but to Remus' and Sirius' misfortune, they blasted like fireworks. The rat squealed - ran and hid at Lily's back.  
  
"Trying to escape Peter the rat?" Tom asked in a malignant tone.  
  
Lily stood up boldly though with weak and shuddering limbs. "Don't you dare hurt him."  
  
"Alas! The lovely lady defended her friend who is as weak as her!"  
  
She pointed her wand at Tom. "I may be weak but I can't allow you to destroy the last member of the Marauders." She gave the evil student no chance to say a word and cast a bone-vanishing spell on him. "Marachiam Imendo!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T DE-FEAT THE GREA-TEST SOR-ER-ER!!! I SHALL - SHALL RE-TURN!!!" Tom bellowed angrily but his words faded as he wobbled helplessly and boneless on the floor.  
  
Lily breathed unsteadily and the rat transformed back into a human figure.  
  
James gave a moan - a very faint moan. "Lily, I can't take this anymore," he paused as she kneeled down. "I'm too weak."  
  
Lily ran a finger on his lips and weep. "No James. You're not weak. You'll survive for me right?"  
  
James managed to give her a languished beam. He reached out for his pocket and said, "May I place this back on your neck?"  
  
She nodded in approval and went nearer to James. Tears were squinting in her eyes as he tied the silver necklace on her neck. "There. It really suits you." He wiped out a tear from her cheek. "Don't cry - it will destroy your beauty."  
  
"Are you trying to make me laugh?", she questioned.  
  
"Isn't it ob-"  
  
Peter sank on his knees and embraced James. "Oh James! I'm so sorry! I'm such a feeble!"  
  
James patted him. "You're no feeble, my friend."  
  
"James, you can't die. You can't leave me alone."  
  
Lily flung her arms around James' body. "I'm very sorry. I really don't want to disappoint you."  
  
"You didn't disappoint me at all. I'm the one who's supposed to beg for your pardon for being so judgmental", James said as he enveloped her with her arms. "May I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Anything and by all means."  
  
James said no any other word. He encircled her waist and ardently brushed his lips to hers. Peter's eyes flashed wide as he saw Lily passionately kissed him back. The chamber was refreshed with a romantic feeling but Death was so eager to take James with him. The poisoned Gryffindorian parted away from Lily. He was grasping for air. He looked so pale that it seemed he smacked on a sack of flour. He looked at Lily straight in her eyes and said in a husky voice, "Take care and I L-O-V-E YOU." He tilted his head- his glasses fell and shattered into pieces - took a deep breath - his last breath - and died.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Lily shouted frantically and burst into tears as she held James' dead body. "I LOVE YOU TOO JAMES!!!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08 _The Curse in the Silver Necklace_  
  
Lily's heart was filled with emotions; her eyes were very red from crying. She lay on the floor, her eyes were tightly shut and she shivered as though she lay upon the ice.  
  
"Are you alright, Lily?"  
  
"Yes", she muttered as she shook her head violently.  
  
But it wasn't Peter's voice. There were other voices echoing through out the chamber. She rubbed her eyes and saw Professor Dippet and Professor Dumbledore above her.  
  
Lily started to cry again. Professor Dippet hugged her. "We know what you feel, Lily. It is indeed very difficult to see someone you love die." Professor Dumbledore handed them his wizard hat and said, "Portus!" He continued, "We must go back now to the castle using this Portkey."  
  
The Aurors from the Ministry of Magic carried James' dead body towards the Portkey. Professor Dippet, Lily, Peter, Professor Dumbledore and the Aurors together touched the Portkey. Professor Dippet said quietly, "One, two, three - "  
  
Lily felt a very odd sensation. The dusty floor was gone from beneath her feet; the chamber, the dead Basilisk, had all disappeared and she was flying toward in a whirlwind of color and sound; unable to leave the memories behind.  
  
Lily's feet hit solid ground again; her knees buckled a little and the wizard hat fell with no sound on the floor. She looked around the saw that they had arrived in Professor Dippet's office - the Headmaster's office. The old, framed pictures of Hogwarts' past Headmasters and Headmistresses moved and each said their sympathy on Lily.  
  
"Peter, go back to your House. Lily, you must go back to the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore shat assist you. The Aurors will cremate James' body," Professor Dippet instructed then he faced Lily and said, "We will hand it to you in a short while and entrust you to keep this mere memory of him."  
  
The Aurors, Peter, Professor Dumbledore and Lily moved at once. Lily began to sob again on their way to the hospital wing. She was asked to lie on the bed as she arrived and was glad to see Molly. Professor Dumbledore left her in the guidance of Madame Pompeii.  
  
Lily tightly embraced Molly and cried heavily. Molly cried as well to show her empathy on her as Lily told her the whole story and confessed that she has an incurable disease.  
  
Professor Dippet, carrying a small jar with a carved writing Gryffindor and a snitch-like figure on the cover, went inside the cubicle in the hospital wing where Lily was situated. Professor Dumbledore accompanied the Headmaster.  
  
"Here," he said as he handed to her the jar. "This is James' ash. I hope this will serve as an inspiration for your fast recovery."  
  
"Come Molly. We must let Lily rest," said Professor Dumbledore. "Get well soon," he continued. He and Molly waved her a hand and left.  
  
Lily was left alone in her cubicle. As she lay down on her bed, she removed the silver necklace from her neck. As she stared at it, pictures from their first year to fifth year in Hogwarts flashed before her like a movie. Then, their picture in the ball in honor of the Headmaster's 99th birthday - the kiss and the argument by the lake - James' unexpected death in the chamber.  
  
It was nearly seven in the evening when Madame Pompeii told her that she could go back to her House. In reality, she never wishes to because it would just remind her on the dead Marauders. Peter was found dead around five in the afternoon near the Forbidden Forest. The professors hypothesized that he had jumped from the North Tower. On her way to the dormitory, she saw Lucius and Severus. They approached her and asked to tell them what happened. She didn't bother at all and wryly walked towards the seventh floor.  
  
Lily saw Molly looking outside the window as she entered in their dormitory's common room.  
  
"I'm glad you're back!" said Molly.  
  
Not for me, Lily thought. "So am I," she lied. "What's keeping you awake mate?"  
  
"I'm wishing to the stars to remove the disease that lies within you and let it rest in me instead," Molly responded and tears emated from her eyes.  
  
"Oh!" Lily exclaimed and hugged her.  
  
Saturday came and Lily woke up in a bad mood. The first day without James. How will I survive? Damn! That's not the question. Oh my! I miss those humiliations and most of all; I miss James' sweet, smiling face. She was heading towards the Great Hall to take her breakfast.  
  
"I'm really sorry for you Lily," Arthur Weasly said as he approached her. "We certainly lost a skilled Quidditch player."  
  
Lily didn't utter a word and Arthur understood her mood. She was left alone in the Gryffindor table. Pancakes rose above the table but she just snapped her eyes out of it.  
  
She turned the knob of the large oak doors that lead outside the castle. She looked above and saw the blue sky that indicates a fine weather. She sighed as she took the silver necklace from her robes and walked towards the lake. Her breathing was unstable but still, she continued to walk. She stopped as she saw the lake. Her thoughts were absurd - she wasn't in the clear state of mind.  
  
Why? That note in the black box is fake! Why did James die? Why not me? I thought that when he tied the necklace to my neck, we would live happily as a couple. A fake! A big, big liar!  
  
I'll better put an end into my life now. How can my life go on without James? It's useless. Worthless!  
  
Lily stepped nearer to the dockside of the lake. It's deep. and if I die, I can see James. With no doubt, she submerged into the water. Good-bye Molly. Good-bye Hogwarts.  
  
Unknowingly, there was another parchment aside from the promising note that Lily read.  
  
But don't bestow it with a heavy heart  
Because it will cause the couple to depart.  
The one who will give the necklace will die  
And the one consigned with it will kill himself.  
History repeats itself.  
This story will continue until  
The curse is broken -  
Only through true love -  
With no amiss desires. 


End file.
